Bread Over Flowers
by tokyo.dreams88
Summary: Welcome to Capitol Prep, where the sons and daughters of the rich and powerful are educated. Katniss Everdeen is a poor Seam girl who happens to be a student in this exclusive school. Peeta Mellark is the one and only heir to the Mellark Group of Companies. This school is his kingdom. What happens when he encounters this fiery young woman who bravely chose to stand up to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Bread Over Flowers**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Capitol Preparatory High School**

Summary: Welcome to Capitol Prep, where the sons and daughters of the rich and powerful are educated. Katniss Everdeen is a poor Seam girl who happens to be a student in this exclusive school. Peeta Mellark is the one and only heir to the Mellark Group of Companies. This school is his kingdom. What happens when he encounters this fiery young woman who bravely chose to stand up to him. (Hana Yori Dango inspired fic)

**Disclaimer: I have to put two disclaimers on this one. I do not own the Hunger Games series nor do I own Hana Yori Dango, the Japanese series I based this on.**

* * *

Why. Just, why?

_Why did these snotty teenagers have the incredible luck of being born into fabulously rich families while the rest of the world starved? What am I even doing in an elite School like this, I don't belong here but it's the only way I can save my family._

I thought to myself while these three girls in class rave about how their Christmas vacation went.

"Oh. My. God! Glimmer! We totally could've seen each other! I was in Tokyo too! I so love their clothes there. I like, bought a whole week's wardrobe from Shibuya. They have ALL the latest there, only the best!" Clove half shouted with her unnaturally piercing voice that just got under my skin every time she spoke.

Clove was the one and only daughter of one of the biggest gold mining companies in Panem. While the two other girls with her, Glimmer and her cousin Cashmere, their family owns the entire diamond district. They mine, processes and cut the most prized diamond jewels of the country. The school refers to them as "The three Jewels" considering the nature of their family's businesses.

"I know right!" Glimmer chimes in with her equally annoying voice "See Cashmere, you should've gone there with me! Ugh, you go to Paris every damn year, the city isn't going anywhere you know…"

Cashmere was a bit quieter than her two air-head companions but she has that aura of elegance and superiority that anyone beneath her rank would think twice before initiating conversation or to even look at her up close.

"I don't know about you two," says Cashmere with her elegant airy voice while taking out a lavish diamond studded compact to examine her perfect face "but I happen to love being the star of the winter runway every season. " Cashmere smiles at her reflection, obviously being pleased that her perfect face is still as beautiful as she remembers.

Why do I even bother, I say that to myself every year. This is Capitol Prep, the most prestigious school in all of Panem and top five in the world. Sons and daughters of the rich and powerful are educated here and are prepared to become the future world leaders, international businessmen and so on. So what am I, a common Seam girl doing here? Three years ago, my father died in a coal mining accident, there was a blast within the deep parts of the mines where my father worked. He and three other colleagues burned to death, as they couldn't get out and there were no emergency exits. This caused a major uproar regarding the safety conditions of the workers in the mines. The Mellark Group of Companies, the company that owned the mine offered to cover the education of the eldest child of all of those who died in the accident to appease the anger of the media and the families.

There were once three of us here: me, Johanna Mason and Madge Undersee. "_The three charity cases", a_s the students spitefully called us. Madge dropped out three weeks upon entering the school; the amount of bullying and discrimination was too much for her. She's now finishing school at the High School down the road. Johanna, on the other hand, was a lot tougher than Madge. She and I stayed; we kept to ourselves and ignored all of the insults thrown to us by the snotty Capitol students. Sadly, Johanna graduated a year ago so it's just me here, alone and fending for myself.

The bell rings and everybody settles down on their seats. All the 15 seats in the class were filled, except for the four beside me. _As usual. These rich kids don't need education anyway. _The professor does roll call as always, leaving out the four boys that belonged to the seat next to me. _Even the professors let them do anything..._

A sudden noise filled the peaceful hallways.

"IT'S A RED CARD!" a male student ran shouting through the halls. The class abruptly stops as the sudden announcement got their undivided attention.

"IT'S THRESH! THRESH FROM CLASS SEVEN! HE GOT A RED CARD!" The male student continued to shout ensuring that the whole school heard his announcement. The students begin to leave their seats and head out of the classroom.

"U-uhh..I…" the professor scampered for his things as he prepared to dismiss the class. "Y-you are all free to go… uhh… i… class dismissed!" he ran out as fast as he could to avoid the sea of students who are suddenly filling the hallway.-

* * *

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything!" the student laid on the flour covered marble floor of the main entrance. He has obviously taken a beating and he was covered head to toe with eggs, flour and dirt. The hall was now filled with students laughing and cheering, this was the first red card of the new term, it was definitely an exciting scene to welcome the students back from winter break.

"You're sorry?! Do you honestly think that does anything?" Thresh was a strongly built man but he had no chance against Brutus. He was huge. Brutus continued to beat him up as the crowd cheered louder and louder.

"KICK HIM! MAKE HIM PAY!" The crowd shouted.

Glimmer glanced at the entrance hall and spotted the four guests of honor entering the premises. "THEY'RE HERE!" Glimmer screeched like a lovesick teenager. Soon after, all three girls were shouting and jumping in unison. "Oh my GOD! They're so hot! Look here! Peeta! Cato!"

The cheering got louder when four elegantly dressed boys entered the hall. "The Gamemakers", as the students called them. If Capitol prep is full of people belonging to influential families, these four boys would be the cream of the crop.

Cato Jaeger, the illegitimate son of a European king. His wealth is beyond measure and he sure knows how to put it in people's faces. Finnick Odair, his father leads the most powerful mafia in Panem. They rule all underground operations, drugs, prostitution and murder. Rumor has it, their most generous benefactor is none other than President Snow himself. Gale Hawthorne is unlike the other two, he's a lot quieter and less violent than his friends. He belongs to one of the oldest and most powerful political families in Panem. Both his parents died when he was young leaving him under the care of his grandfather who works directly for President Snow himself. And then there's Peeta Mellark….

He isn't royalty, mafia, nor is his family in politics. His mother runs the Mellark Group of Companies, an international group that basically controls the distribution of wealth among nations. It is a group of the biggest and most powerful companies in the world and Peeta Mellark is the only heir.

"STOP." Peeta declares with authority. The whole room falls into silence.

"Mr. Mellark, we hunted him down and brought him here for you." Brutus bragged.

"So you have. So tell me, uhh Thresh, was it? Is all of this worth it?" Peeta peered down at the man on the floor.

"No Mr. Mellark, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Thresh begged

"Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to wet me from head to toe yesterday…"

"Peet! Come on, just get this over with I'm starving!" Cato interrupted. He was standing in the corner looking as handsome as ever, they all were. Finnick was busy teasing and flirting with a group of girls at the back, always the playboy.

* * *

I strolled through the empty hallways as I heard the students cheering and laughing from afar. All the students rushed out of their classrooms as soon as the announcement was made, it was just me and this new girl who stayed behind. Her name was Annie, she looked really childlike and innocent, with her thick red hair flowing down below her shoulders. She had a pretty, pale face with a few freckles around her nose.

I felt a hand reach for my shoulder. I turn around to see that it was Annie.

"Umm..excuse me," she finally caught up with me "would you happen to know what's going on? Should we be umm…outside of class?" _Poor new girl, she has no idea what she's getting into._

"It's just another Red Card from The Gamemakers"

"A…red card?" Annie asked innocently. She seems so innocent and genuine; I hope staying at this school doesn't ruin her…

"It's like getting a hit on you, the Gamemakers are the four most powerful students in this school, their parents paid a hefty sum to ensure their children get treated like kings. They can practically do whatever they want." I hear the anger in my voice as I talk about those idiotic monkeys. "When you upset one of them, they give you a red card. Which basically means the whole school will come after you and bully you until you go nuts.."

"Oh.." I see the confusion and fear in Annie's eyes. "I feel sorry I asked"

We reach the main hall just in time for Annie to have her first glimpse of the atrocities the go on in this school.

Peeta turned Thresh into a punching bag while Brutus held his hands behind his back.

"I've had enough of this..." Peeta brushed his fingers up his perfect blonde hair. His strong jaw and defined muscles were complimented by his simple but elegant white polo and dress pants. His polo was folded up to his elbows which exposed his strong arm. I would actually consider him good looking if I didn't know the kind of person he is. Annie was beside me watching in horror as Brutus and the other students carried Thresh outside.

"Gale, any ideas on where we can take Cato over here so he can eat?" Peeta smiled at his close friend Gale.

"Hey! I'm right here? Why don't you ask me?" Cato complained.

Gale and Peeta chuckled "Because you have the worst taste in food." Answered Gale in his usual calm tone.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Go fetch Finnick over there before he makes a girl pregnant with his eyes." Peeta and the three boys walked out of the entrance while I stared at them with anger. _How could they just do that?! Someone has to stand up to them.._

I peered at Annie who was staring at Finnick Odair. Finnick caught her look and flashed her as smile which made Annie forget about the horrible things she saw earlier and turned red. Well, can't blame her, he is hot as hell but he's friends with that monster Mellark.

Oh well, it's just another day. Welcome back to school.

* * *

Please bear with me; this is my first fic for the Hunger Games (and the first fic I'm inspired enough to be sure I can finish it!) Please tell me what you think! Hoping to hear from you


	2. Chapter 2

**Bread Over Flowers**

**Chapter 2: The War Begins**

Summary: Welcome to Capitol Prep, where the sons and daughters of the rich and powerful are educated. Katniss Everdeen is a poor Seam girl who happens to be a student in this exclusive school. Peeta Mellark is the one and only heir to the Mellark Group of Companies. This school is his kingdom. What happens when he encounters this fiery young woman who bravely chose to stand up to him. (Hana Yori Dango inspired fic)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have to put two on this one. I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own the plot of Hana Yori Dango. My story was just inspired by the characters and plot of both works.**

"UGHHH! Katniss, you have no idea how much I hate hearing about what those brainless peacocks are doing in that shit hole of a school." Johanna angrily scrubbed the table as I tell her another wonderful story about Capitol prep. Her reactions are so epic, I tell her these stories on purpose just to see her reaction.

I laugh at her "Jo, you know things there won't change until someone punches one of those jerks in the face. I mean, what losers right? They let the students fight their battles for them." Johanna gives a smirk as a sign of her agreement, those boys really need a good spanking since their parents were to busy to do it themselves.

Johanna graduated from Capitol Prep about a year ago; she now runs and owns her own chain of sweet shops that's all the rage in Panem. Johanna was just as poor as I am but coming from such an exclusive school does have its perks, as it should considering the amount of torment we have to go through.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, had a bit of a bad day" Madge enters the restaurant and puts her umbrella and coat on the rack. I didn't even realize it was raining so hard.

"I finished washing the dishes already, you can go at the back with Johanna to do the Inventory before she heads over to check the other branches." I work as an assistant/waitress for Johanna. She kept insisting that we just be business partners but I'm not sure if I'm really cut out for that. Madge and I work for her for some extra income.

I finish my work for the day and head home, it was a bit of a long day and I cant wait to have dinner, take a bath and go to sleep.

My family's small apartment is just a few blocks away from one of Johanna's restaurants. It's a small two bedroom apartment that has barely enough room for the three of us; me, my mother and my little sister Prim. All the mining families are provided with a home in this district they call the "Seam". The company let us keep the house as part of the agreement when my father died in the blast. Needless to say, the streets are covered with coal dust and the air reeks day and night of dirt, gasoline and dust. It's considered one of the poorest districts in Panem; but I call it home.

"Oh Katniss, dear! You're home thank goodness!" my mother looked worn out as usual, but she always flashes me a bright smile whenever I come home. "Prim needs some homework help, and if you don't mind…uhmm…"

We've run out of food again, I'm guessing. "Mom, It's okay. Johanna gave some sweets to take home and money to buy food. I'll take care of it" I smile as she gives out a sigh of relief. We'll survive another day after all.

* * *

"You cheater!" Peeta angrily plopped on his bed like a child who didn't get his parents to buy him candy. _Those pricks! Why do they always win?!_

Cato chuckled while taking a sip of whiskey. "Peet, it's just poker. Haha you always get so hot headed when you lose."

"Shut up!"

Peeta's room alone was larger than Katniss' whole apartment. His bed, a king size with four pillars and entirely made out of mahogany. Silk curtains and beddings made of the finest material, a poker table, a study desk resting near the wall with a large glass window that overlook the meadow with a clear view of the night sky. The double doors were also made of mahogany

Finnick is in the other corner of the room with the two girls he was flirting with in school earlier while Gale is silently reading a book near the window.

Peeta turned his attention to Gale. Out of the whole bunch, he could consider him his closest friends. They've all known each other since they were little kids but Gale was the one who was always there for him when he needed a friend

"Hey! Gale! You wanna head out tonight? I've had enough of these losers cheating on me."

"Yeah sure, a couple of drinks maybe?" Gale always had a solemn tone to his voice and he wasn't as caught up on vices as the rest of his friends were, that's what Peeta liked about him.

Finnick stood up with his two "flavor of the month" hanging on his shoulders. "Mind if we join you, my ladies over here need to be shown a good time, don't you?" The girls giggle as they basically throw themselves and drool over the rich, handsome young man that's showing them attention.

"What! So guys are all leaving me here? Tss some friends huh?!" Cato finished the last of his whiskey and joined his friends as they head out to town.

* * *

Maybe school won't be so bad this year. I thought to myself as Annie and I share lunch together at the ridiculously expensive cafeteria. Annie is such a nice person, unlike the rest of the students here.

"So what should I do then, Katniss? I wouldn't want to run into those boys…they sound like trouble," Annie says as the four idiots make their way into their private dining section.

"Just stay out of their way, if they try to do anything to you, I'll do my best to protect you okay?" I say this with a smile backed up by sincerity. I really would stand up for her, but at the same time I know how they play and they don't play fair. Money never plays fair.

Annie works up a smile and holds my hand in gratitude "I'm so happy to have you here Katniss, I really wouldn't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me."

I smile back at her. After two and a half years of being here, I've finally made a friend.

"Psst! Clove! Check that out." I hear Glimmer whispering from afar pointing to our direction. Those sluts are once again up to make my life miserable…

Clove turns her attention to Annie and I. "Haha! Our little Seam girl is trying to trick someone into being her friend!" Cashmere soon catches on the conversation. Her lips form into a smirk as she giggles and whispers something to her friends.

The three girls stand up and walk towards our table. _Not again. I don't want to deal with these bitches right now.._

Annie soon notices the change in my mood and the three girls standing around our table like vultures stalking their weak prey.

"Annie isn't it? Aww you're such a darling! Look at your pretty hair and perfectly treated skin!" Cashmere coos as she attempts to touch Annie's face. What are these people up to?

Annie shifts uncomfortable in her seat, unsure of what to do or how to react.

"I know right!" Clove chimes in "you'd look so cute with a little make up on. You better just hang out with us, this Seam brat might rub off some dirty coal on your beautiful skin! She'll just ruin you"

Glimmer lets out a loud laugh at what Clove said. _I can't take anymore of this…_

"Hey! Why don't you three sluts leave us alone? Can't you see were trying to eat here?" I roll my eyes over Cashmere and I see a spark on her eyes. _Fuck, I made her angry._

"You little prick! How dare you speak to me like that! Don't you know who I am?" Cashmere's angry voice fills the whole cafeteria. Everyone becomes silent in anticipation.

"STOP!" Annie, who's been silent this whole time finally speaks, her eyes filled with tears. "LEAVE ME AND KATNISS ALONE!" she pushes the three girls aside and runs out as fast as she could.

"ANNIE!" I shout as I hear a loud thud and I see Annie lying down on the floor. _Fuck. This couldn't get any worse…_

On her way out, Annie bumped into none other than the monster himself, Peeta Mellark. To make it worse, she made him spill his food all over his white coat.

I could hear the whole room gasp and murmur in unison. This definitely meant a red card, I have to do something..

Annie trembled as she tried to get up and glance at the man peering down at her. "You.." his voice made my skin crawl.

"I-I'm… so s-sorry!" Annie begged as tears began to fill her eyes once again.

Cato recognized the anger in his friend's eyes. "Peeta, let it go. Besides, she's new and kinda cute.." Cato's remark was a mix of concern and indifference. I know they wouldn't go further than that in trying to defend this helpless girl from their friend's rage.

"No! I'll be running the Mellark Group of Companies when I get out of this crap hole, if I cant control the people here and teach them to fear and respect me, how can I do the same to those billionaire business men.." Peeta starts to roll up his sleeve getting ready to slap Annie in the face. _I have to do something…_

I made a promise…

"Stop! Stop this right now!" I ran in front of Annie, acting like a shield between her and the rage of this monster… I always tried to defend those who were weak and defenseless, but this time I know I fall under the same category..

My blood boiled with anger. I knew there was no turning back now, the deed was done, all I have to do now is finish it.

"You spoiled little brat! You think you can prance around here and do whatever you please because you can?! Well, I'M not playing along with your stupid little game anymore!"

The crowd was at a state of shock, and so was the object of my rage. I glanced around before I continued..

"Stop being so full of it, you idiot!"

I didn't know what came over me. Did all those years of suppressing my anger and rage towards these idiots finally burst open? Am I going crazy? I don't know for sure. But I did it, and it felt great. I punched this stupid monkey Mellark in the face strong enough to make him fall down on the floor; I caught him off guard. He looked at me with confusion, shock and disbelief as he palmed the side of his cheek that I just hit.

I grabbed Annie and walked out of the cafeteria as fast as I could.

Then it dawned on me, _I've just declared war with the monster…_

* * *

Hey guys! I'm updating so soon haha! Anyway, don't worry about Peeta being a bit mean, all that is going to change BTW, for those of you who don't know, the plot is based on a Japanese drama (one of my favorites!) entitled Hana Yori Dango. You guys can check it out, it's pretty good anyway, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bread Over Flowers**

**Chapter 3: Make Your Move**

Summary: Welcome to Capitol Prep, where the sons and daughters of the rich and powerful are educated. Katniss Everdeen is a poor Seam girl who happens to be a student in this exclusive school. Peeta Mellark is the one and only heir to the Mellark Group of Companies. This school is his kingdom. What happens when he encounters this fiery young woman who bravely chose to stand up to him. (Hana Yori Dango inspired fic)

**Disclaimer: I have to put two on this one. I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own the plot of Hana Yori Dango. My story was just inspired by the characters and plot of both works.**

**A CHANGE IN POV!**

* * *

"_Stop being so full of it, you idiot!"_

Peeta was looking intently outside the window as he catches himself thinking about this morning's events for the billionth time today. _That girl…._

The door makes a screeching sound as the servants let in Cato and Gale. They both wave at him then proceed to make themselves comfortable in his room. Cato plops down his leather sofa while Gale heads towards the seat in front of the study desk near where Peeta was.

"So..." Cato was the first one to break the silence "That girl earlier, she was something huh?"

Cato bringing up the incident definitely caught Peeta's attention and snapped him out of his daze. Cato doesn't notice this but Gale certainly did. Being the quiet and perceptive man that he is, he knows something is different about his friend. His suspicions were confirmed when he accidentally pushed Peeta's desktop mouse that caused the screen to light up and reveal what he's been up to..

"Katniss Everdeen…Age 18…Hobbies: archery, boxing…" Gale read the page out loud. It was Katniss' school profile. Peeta must've accessed the school's archive to get this..

"HEY! GALE! STOP THAT!" Peeta panics when he realized what his friend found in his computer. _It's not what you think! _He stumbles as he tries to get in between Gale and his desktop.

His face turned bright red with embarrassment. Here he was, the great Peeta Mellark, heir to the biggest corporation in the world, blushing..

Cato laughed at the scene before him; his overly calm friend trying to push aside an over reacting Peeta Mellark. "So, this is her huh?" Cato walked over to inspect his friend's new discovery while Gale forced Peeta against the wall.

"C'mon guys! This isn't funny! I…I was just trying to gauge our new enemy! She is so getting a red card for her little stunt…"

"What's going on over here?" Finnick came the door in to join the group.

"Hey Finnster, looks like our boy over here found himself an interesting lady.." Cato beamed as he continued to read Katniss' profile

"Mother: Katarina Everdeen

Father: Hans Everdeen (deceased)

Siblings: Primrose Everdeen (sister)

Educational Attainments: Graduated Valedictorian, Seam Elementary and Middle School, Best in Survival skills and Archery, Unarmed Combat Competition Gold Medalist

Behavioral Assessment: tends to isolate herself from crowds, protective of those who are less able to defend themselves, despises arrogant behavior, high sense of discipline and responsibility, breadwinner of the family

History: Father died three years ago in mining district explosion. Is under the Mellark Group of Companies life insurance/support program. Lives at the company apartment at the Seam."

Gale, Finnick and Cato were all taken aback by this girl's background, they had no idea, not that they usually took pity in people like that. It was just so brave of her to stand up against Peeta, knowing who he was and how easily he can ruin her life to defend her friend.

Peeta finally got out of Gale's grip and clicked the screen off.

"Jerks! You really can't mind your own business can't you..."

"Of course! We're you're friends, its our job to hehe" Cato jokingly remarked

"Wow Peeta, she's something isn't she, doesn't look too bad either…" Finnick said as he inspected her picture in the profile. She didn't smile but her eyes were so captivating it almost seemed like it was on fire, her skin was pale but glowing, her lips a natural shade of pink. She obviously didn't have any make-up on but she pulled off the natural look quite well.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Cato asked

"Maybe you can ask her out to your sister Effie's welcome back party next week? Yeah! That would be a gr-"

"HAH! Are you kidding me? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever hear you say, Finnick. Why would I ask a poor Seam girl like her? She probably doesn't have anything to wear anyway." Peeta interrupted.

"Well, I assumed you might be interested since-"

"Well you're wrong. I was just trying to find out how I can best crush her into little piece for embarrassing me like that. Besides, I'm not like you who just thinks of girls all the time…" Peeta says with a confused tone to his voice. He knew his friends weren't convinced by his statement, and neither was he. It was just the best way he knew how to deal with these things.

_I…I can't like her. I can't...but do I?_

Peeta thinks to himself as he hears the words coming out of his mouth. He isn't exactly sure how he feels about her but he definitely can't stop thinking of what happened this morning.

His friends flash him a worried look, they know something is up and knowing Peeta, he might let his pride get the best of him. He's never showed any of his "red card" targets any attention or interest beyond making them suffer for what they did. She might even be the first girl he's ever been the slightest bit interested in. Either way, they knew not to go against his plans, not directly at least.

"Okay, Peet. We're just saying, maybe you shouldn't be too harsh on this one. She's already got it pretty bad." Gale added, being the more compassionate one in the group.

Peeta took another glance at Katniss' photograph. For a second, he thought that maybe his friends were right; but he quickly brushed it off, there is too much to risk getting myself emotionally attached to a poor girl like her. In the end, the four of us know it'll be our parents who'll chose the woman we marry, it doesn't matter if we love her or not. It is just business.

Peeta caught Gale staring at her photograph too, a bit too long for his liking. It made him feel uncomfortable, which in turn fed his fear.

Gale got up as he sensed Peeta looking at him. "Guess we have nothing to do here anymore huh? Maybe I'll just take a walk for a few hours at the woods."

"Tss. Why are you always in those woods? It's dangerous you know." Cato sneered as he munched on the apple he got from the fruit bowl on the coffee table.

"Maybe he's got a girl in there. You sneaky dog…" Finnick added, half joking and half serious. They could never get their friend to share anything as intimate as that. He's just so reserved.

"Yeah, right." Gale let out a low chuckle and went on his way.

* * *

_Breathe…Come on, you can do this…_

Katniss jogged in the woods a lot; it helped her get away from things. It was also one of the few places where she feels safe enough to be herself and let loose. She remembered how her father used to bring her there and how he taught her to use the bow and arrow to hunt for game whenever they run out money to buy food. The woods were near the poorer areas so the people who live near the city don't really come up here unless they have to, _the Seam kids might get them…_ It was remarkable how different the lives of those who lived here were from those in the city, considering that they were only a few blocks apart.

Katniss took a rest and sat down a log perched across a flowing stream. She splashed a bit of water on her face to cool herself down. As she closed her eyes, an image Peeta Mellark's shocked expression made her laugh a little inside. _That should teach him to mind his own business… _

It took a while for the realization to dawn on her. He was rich and powerful, and he was incredibly proud. He would definitely try to get back on her for that.

_Oh well, I'm a tough Seam girl anyway. I'll deal with whatever you throw on me, Mellark. Bring it on. _

Her silent contemplation was disturbed by the sound of a branch snapping nearby. Katniss immediately got up and wished she had brought her bow with her.

She looked around. _Snap!_

_Fuck! _"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Katniss picked up a rock resting beside the flowing stream and prepared to attack. There was a faint shadow of a man coming from behind the tree a few feet away from her. Just as she was preparing to throw, the man jumps out and startles her.

"Hey! Whoa! Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you I promise."

It was Gale Hawthorne, one of Peeta's friends. _What on earth is he doing in the woods? _

"Wha- What are you doing here? It's dangerous you know."

"I should be asking you the same question" Gale let out a playful smirk that made Katniss blush a bit. He was definitely handsome. His dark brown hair was a bit tousled and unruly. His attire was a bit strange too; he wasn't in his usual fancy get-up. Instead, he was wearing a pair of worn out jeans with equally worn out brown boots and a flannel shirt. Either way, he was still very good looking.

"I'm always here. I go jogging every-"

"Saturday. I know." Gale interrupted.

Katniss was both confused and a bit weirded out, _Has he been stalking me or something? _

Gale laughed at her expression "I'm not stalking you okay."

Gale examined her expression again; she wasn't convinced "Okay, see that tree house over there? The one near the big rock?"

Katniss looked at the direction he was pointing at. It was the big tree house in the woods she's always wondered about. It so big it needed to cling on to four trees for it to stand. She's never seen anyone come in or come out, but it was always well kept.

"My parents had that built for me when I was around five. I loved going around in these woods that they decided to give me a place to hang out in it. It was one of the last things they gave me before they died." Gale added with a sad tone to his voice.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that" Katniss was surprised. She didn't know a rich boy like him ever felt pain or suffering. It was something she was just too familiar with.

Gale smiled at her sincerity, "It's okay. I've learned to live with it."

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Gale got up and brushed his hair with his fingers. "Well, It's a bit late. I should be going before my grandfather finds out I'm gone. See you around school, Katniss." With that, he left.

Katniss stared at him as he walked the way he came in. He never thought that any of those snotty rich kids would be so…_nice. _Maybe he isn't as bad as his friends. Maybe he's _different._

* * *

A.N: Oh no! Looks like Gale is getting a head start here haha! Don't worry guys, this is still an Everlak fic so… Wait for the next chapters! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
